A conventional wheel dressing device for a grinding wheel of a grinding machine is shown in FIG. 8, and an illustration will follow in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wheel dressing device.